Organizations which require significant amounts of paperwork employ a variety of document filing methods in order to easily access this paperwork. The basic document filing method utilizes folders constructed of heavy paper or cardboard, each of which stores a set of related documents. For example, a medical office might store documents pertaining to an individual patient in a single folder. A bank might store documents pertaining to a specific loan account in a single folder. These folders are maintained side-by-side on a shelf or in a container, such as a file drawer. The folders are typically ordered sequentially on the shelf or in the container according to some convenient scheme, for example alphabetically by last name or numerically by social security number. The folders are labeled according to the chosen sequence for ease of filing, that is the location, retrieval and storage of document folders.
The document management industry has long offered various document folders and methods of labeling these folders to streamline the document filing process. For example, a folder can be pre-printed with identifying categories such as NAME, SUBJECT and FILE NUMBER. Specific identifying information can then be handwritten on the folder according to these categories or an appropriate printed label can be applied. Hand-labeling folders, however, is labor intensive. Further, location of a specific folder requires reading the identifying information on several folders until the desired folder is located.
Color-coded folders are offered to assist the folder filing process. A specific color can be designated to correspond to a particular category of documents. For example, a bank might use yellow folders corresponding to loan documents, blue folders corresponding to savings accounts, etc. Such color coding allows categories of documents to be quickly filed without the need to read and search for specific folder identifying information. This filing system, however, also requires handwritten identification of specific folders. Another drawback to pre-printed and colored folders is the need to maintain an inventory of each unique type of folder. More folder types facilitate filing but increase inventory requirements.
Color-coded labels are offered which can be applied to a folder tab. A tab is the extended portion of the folder used for sight reference when folders are stored in sequence and serves the same purpose as a book spine. The tab is located to be visible when the folder is stored alongside other folders on a shelf or in a container. A drawback to this folder identification scheme, however, is that the application of the color-coded labels is labor-intensive. Also, manually folded and applied labels are prone to mis-registration on the folder tab. These drawbacks become more pronounced as the number of folders in this type of filing system increases.
In addition to efficient document filing methods, the document management industry has offered so-called paperless systems which reduce or eliminate the need to handle physical documents. Image capture systems either photograph documents, storing the documents as micrographic images, or scan documents, storing the documents as digital images on a mass storage device such as compact disk, read-only memory (CD-ROM). A collection of stored document images forms an image database equivalent to a document filing system.
As in any database system, efficient image database access requires an indexing method, much like an index in the back of a book allows quick location of information within the book. An image database is often indexed by attaching a "document label" printed with a unique document identifier to the first page of each document. For example, if the document relates to an individual's file, the document identifier may be the individual's social security number (SSN) concatenated with an abbreviation representing the type of document. Specifically, if a loan application (LA) was filed by an individual with the SSN 012-34-5678, the document label attached to the loan application might be printed with the identifier "012345678LA." The database index can then simply reference that document by that identifier. The identifier is typically printed in "machine-recognizable" form, such as bar codes or optical character recognition (OCR) fonts, along with text.
Another use for document labels is for "element verification," i.e. verification that all documents which belong in a folder are present. Without document labels, element verification is often done manually. A manual element verification system might have each document which should be in a folder listed on the folder front panel. Verification would consist of checking-off each document on the list if it is contained in the folder. If document labels are used, a bar code wand interfaced to a computer can be used to scan the label of each document in a folder. A computer software routine would then automatically verify the index values read from the document labels against a computerized list of documents.
For new files, element verification is used to determine when a folder contains a complete set of documents. In the banking industry, for example, element verification might be used to determine if all documents necessary to evaluate a home loan have been received: the application, credit reports, appraisals, etc. For existing files, element verification serves an auditing function, i.e. verification that no documents are lost or misplaced. Using a banking industry example again, element verification might be used to audit the documentation for various home mortgages prior to sale of the mortgages to another financial institution.
A drawback to image capture systems and automated element verification systems is that document preparation is difficult and labor intensive. Separately printed document labels must first be matched to a specific folder and then to the documents in that folder. These two matching processes are time consuming and complicated by the fact that the document and tab labels are typically generated by different printing processes, adding the step of first matching a tab label to a specific folder. A further drawback to image capture systems is that, typically, all documents to be photographed or scanned are first separated from their folders. The documents are then processed in mass with the documents from each folder being separated by single sheets, called "document separators." The document separators have a bar code label with a "null" value not corresponding to any document label bar code values and located at a specific location. The document separators are recognized by the scanning system as indications of the end of the documents associated with one folder and the beginning of the documents associated with another folder. In this manner, the document images from each folder are kept separate. Typically, however, the document separator itself conveys no other information to the scanning system. That is, the scanning system must read the document page following the document separator in order to identify the folder associated with the next documents to be processed. Ultimately, the documents must be manually reunited with their folders, and documents can be inadvertently placed in the wrong folder with potentially catastrophic results. Another drawback is that a complete set of document labels is typically printed for each folder in a file. Many folders, however, might contain only a small subset of documents, wasting the bulk of the pre-printed labels.